The dumbest smart person
by JJ1083
Summary: So Orlo is a guy who goes to Wammy's house and meets Near, L and Mellow. And a bunch of other random kids. Orlo or 'O' is the new addition to the House but unfortunately. As the title implies he isn't the smartest of them all. He is by far the dumbest smart person ever. moving to Wattpad! (Still upd8 here tho too) @Jai108 on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

**yahoo! Been a while... Well I've been too busy and not been feeling the FMA vibes lately... So... I got this idea while thinking of my favourite sweets... I don't own Death Note...**

So here we are. The house where I'm going to meet my new parents. I've been chucked out of so many orphanages I have lost count. I finally have some people willing to adopt a child like me. A genius, an elite minded, a 'trouble' child if you're a 'normal' who doesn't want to be corrected all the time. But even among the smart ones I'm still pretty dumb... Always getting lower than the top 30 in the nationals, I'm always ALLWAYS number 31. But not this year, all I'm going to do this summer is stay in my room and study my ass off. Only one hour outside every few days, good meals up in my room and nice peaceful rock music.

I walk through the gates of the two story, 3 bedroom house. Pulling my bags to the door I wave to the taxi man as he drives off. I turn back and knock on the door firmly. Smiling slightly as it open to a beautiful woman holding a small child. Even the child was pretty... Compared to me she's like a godess, I'm just a average person... Or worse. Wavy hair that's a dull brown colour and reaches just down to my jaw line, pale green eyes that have lost their gleam, pale skin that looks sickly compared to their tanned flawless ones, plain white and green clothes that are a bit baggy on my thin tall frame.

"Oh! You must be Orlo! Welcome dear! Come on in!" The woman who is my adoptive mother exclaims as she picks up one of my bags with ease. I sigh and drag my other bag in that was filled to the brim with study books and packets of Parma Violets.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you Miss." I say quietly in a monotone voice, looking at the house that was clinically clean but didn't lack style.

"Oh don't call me Miss! Call me Jenny." 'Jenny' tells me pulling my bag upstairs after shed put the child down, "That's Dannie, don't mind her. She's a bit stupid!" She says laughing as I pull the bag up the stairs., "So we were told you liked books and studding, so we made you room perfect for you!"

We walk into the room at the end of the hall way, I stop and look at the high raising bed and the large storage space underneath perfect for my stacks of books. The large desk by the window was kitted out with the latest computer and had a lot of room beside and used it as well. The design of the room was practical, metal bed and white and gold wall paper was ideal.

I smiled slightly and pulled my books under the bed, stacking them up carefully in columns of 10 books. 4 columns were made and I smiled and turned around to see that 'Jenny' was gone. I shrugged and went to the computer, pulling out the chair I started to search the Highschool courses and websites that I could gain test papers and mocks off of to gain and test my knowlage.

* * *

Later that night was when it all went wrong. A drunken man along with an overly happy wife and a noisy baby, is the equation for a murder...

My adoptive father comes stumbling in downstairs, I can tell because of the bottle smashing on the ground. He curses and walks to the main room slamming the door open. My mother, Jenny tries to calm him down as she goes to the child's room. Nobody notices the dim blue light of the computer from underneath the door as they pass by. The child wails as Jenny calms it down and there is a struggle. The father grabs the child from what I can gather and pulls the woman to the stairs, throwing her down she snaps her neck. The man throws the child down after her. Silent tears fall down my face onto my hand as I sit still looking blankly at the screen in front of me.

The main bedroom door opens and the father walks out onto the terece, the next thing I here is a loud crack as he hits the ground. My eyes widen as I pick up my cell phone. I call the police and an ambulance to come to the house. They're here within 10 mins and start to take away the bodies.

My tears gone I breath deeply and gather my books and clothes once again, for the fith time that month.

A man approaches me and I stare at him curiously as he holds out hishand, "Hello. I am Wammy, nice to meet you. I'm the owner of the orphanage Wammy's House. That will be your new home until you find your new parents. It's already decided. So come along!" He grabs my clothes bag and I drag my books towards the mini limousine. Placing my books into the boot I climb in after 'Wammy', keeping my distance as we start off I look carefully at his cheerful and friendly looking face. I look deeper and see a sad one who looks pityingly at me.

I scowl and cross my thin legs, "Don't pity me. This happens... All the time."

Wammy's face softens and he nods, "Alright. When we get to the House I'll explain in more detail why it isn't an orphanage."

"Wait... You mean it isn't an orphanage...?"

"Well in some retrospect it is... But mainly no. It's a house given to thoses who are truly gifted intellectually. They are brought up to solve things or become famous. It's pretty simple really." He says matter of factly. I scowl and lean back staring up through the glass window roof above me and eventually doze off.

* * *

When I woke up, a harsh bright light burned my dull eyes. I hold up my hand and block the sun light.

I look around to find myself in a large room with two decently sized beds, two wardrobes, two small stuff desks, a few books shelves, a TV and a few spots on the walls that were filled with posters. Oh did I also fail to mention the 'child' with pure white hair and silver eyes playing with toys and twisting his hair on the floor. Well, he's there. Okay?

Said 'child' turns towards me and I blink hard realising I didn't have my glasses on. I look around squinting and find them being given to me by the child. I nod and take them off him slidin them into my face. I look at the child again, his face more detailed and I can see he isn't a child at all. More like an early teenager, about my age maybe?

I smile slightly at the stranger and he hums in response and turuns back to his toys which I realise are small figurines of people. I recognise Mr. Wammy and I frown then I see 'walls' dividing up groups of these dolls. Seeing the guy in a room by himself doesn't make sense until I see on the other side of the room is another small doll that looks shiney and new from the box. It looks strangely like me, but instead of wide dull green eyes, there are lines to represent me sleeping. I'm guessing it's because he didn't know my eye colour...

"Hi...?" I mutter monotonously as I swing my thin legs out of the bed. Getting up I don't have time to see my pale legs were showing and all I had on was a pair of boxers and the baggy white shirt I was wearing the day before. I looked around the room for a bit half asleep then realised. My face grows red and I dart back to the bed and skim the room with my eyes.

"Your jeans are in the wash basket because they had mud on them and would have been a pain for you to wake up in." The child says quietly in response to my frantic actions.

"What... Urm. Okay then." I mumble and sit cross leged on the bed facing the child, "I'm Orlo. 14 years old. You?"

"I'm Near or 'N'. Nice to meet you 'O'." Near says, "I'm also 14... What a coincidence..."

"Yeah...So, how did I get up here...?" I ask leaning forwards to look at what Near was doing.

"Wammy brought you up here." He says.

"Yeah... Thanks. So... Do you think you could lend me some jeans...?" I ask motioning to the closet, "Or is my stuff up here...?"

"You things were brought up here and I sorted them out for you." He says opening 'my'closet, revealing a colourful array of items. Ranging from while to black.

"Can you get me a purple top an my black jeans please...?" I ask and he grabs the purple top and skinny jeans. He shoves them on my bed and points to a room just to the side of him and I wonder in there. Realising it was a bathroom. I take a quick shower and dry off my body before slipping on the garments of clothing. My hair still wet I wonder out from the bathroom.

*sorry to leave it there I'm kind of in a rush... It's almost 12 am and I have work in the morning... :'( so goodnight~ stick around for the next chapter...?*


	2. Chapter 2

_***OMFG XD I haven't uploaded in ages lol XD I realised a lot of errors in the previous chapter. God, I was such a bad writer... what like a year ago? XD I don't own anything but Orlo! Did you know. I came up with his name by looking intensly at a packet of** **O** **reo's? :D***_

* * *

I walk over to my bed and rub my hair, Near stares at me curiously and I frown staring back.

"What?" I ask with my dull voice, tilting my head and raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh... Nothing just that you seem... Strange. Even by my standards. Almost, normal I guess." Near replies as he holds up a new block of wood with blank green eyes.  
"Really? Maybe everyone around you is just so weird you deem it as normal to be that strange." I reply quickly closing my eyes and drying my hair.  
"Hm... Maybe. But it's highly unlikely." Near says moving a few figurines around with a wistful look.

The door suddenly creaks open and Wammy pokes his head through the gap, "Near told me you were awake Orlo, it seems as though you've gotten dressed. Good. Well, if you'd like to follow me please." I hop off the bed and look through the wardrobe and draws for my Parma violets.

"What are you looking for...?" Near asks and I turn around, hold a packet of Parma violets in the air.  
"These.", I pull the packaging away from the top of the tube and pop a few into my mouth. Near stares at me for a second and pulls a paint brush out from behind him. He paints on a purple line and a hand, I stare for a second longer and realise that it's my parma violets. I smile slightly and walk out the room with Wammy, leaving Near to play with his 'toys'.

* * *

Wammy takes me down a few corridors and stops suddenly, "I was going to ask Near to show you around but I thought that I'd get someone more suitable for the job to do it. M will show you around. M is more sociable, you two are the same age as well so don't be scared to be a little rude to him. He might need it."  
"Urm... Okay." I mutter and Wammy pats my head I growl at him, "Don't touch me please."  
He retracts his hand and nods, "Okay okay. Here's Mello's room. I leave him to show you around." Wammy knocks on the oak door and pokes his head in, after a few breif words, a boy in a black shirt and no shoes or socks strolls out with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Hi, what's your name?" 'Mello' asks me, I stare suprisedly at his cold tone and tilt my head.  
"Why's Wammy say you're sociable? You seem rather cold hearted to me." I accidentally say aloud. Mello glares at me and with a scowl turns around.  
"You're not making a good first impression man." Mello says slouching forward a little more.  
"Oh... Wait. Did I say that out loud?" I take a half step backwards and grab my packet of parma violets, popping a few in my mouth, "I'm so sorry! My name is Orlo. Nice to meet you I guess." My face reddens in embarrassment and I twist my hands together. Mello turns back around and smiles.  
"That's better. Well. Shall we get going? There's a lot to see and a lot to do in one day. Especially since it's nearly lunch."

Mello starts to walk down to corridor and I scuttle after him, waving shyly at Wammy as I do. He waves back and turns around, I don't see where he goes as Mello and I turn a corner.

Mello stops and looks back around the corner and sighs, "Okay Orlo. I heard you got the spare bed in Near's room. How the hell did you do that? Wammy never lets anyone take that bed. How'd you get it. Of all people. None of the previous O's got that bed either." Mello rants and I just stand there, confused as he speaks for a couple minutes more.  
"Urm... I don't really know to be honest with you... I just woke up in there... Near was already awake and stuff too... Wait did you say nearly lunch time earlier?" I say after Mello had stopped talking.  
"What? You don't know why? And yeah. I did say it was nearly lunch. You hungry or something?" Mello questions, raising a eyebrow.  
"Yeah... I'm really hungry." I mutter and pat my stomach.  
"Okay, let's go get something to eat... If you don't know why you are in that room, I won't ask you anything else." Mello grabs my arm and pulls me through a few corridors and into a medium sized hall with a long buffet table laid out across the back wall.

"Here's the 'food hall' I guess you could call it. It''s where we all eat. We use this as a meeting spot because most of us don't like going to different places, other than our rooms and the library." Mello states as he walks across the room to the buffet table, "Near should be here soon too so you guys can get to know each other I guess. So will L, he only visits like once a month but he's here today so this should be fun." Mello grabs a paper plate and starts to grab some food. I follow suit and grab my own plate, grabbing some small things like carrots and salad items.

"Are you a vegetarian or something? You not like meat?" Mello asks.  
"It's not that I don't like it. I just alternate what I have to eat." I mutter picking up a few tortilla chips and salsa dip.  
"Hm. So what? Tomorrow you'll be having bacon and sausages?" Mello raises an eyebrow while asking this and I nod pouring myself a glass of apple juice into a small glass.  
"Cool." He says pouring himself a glass of juice, "C'mon, let's sit down before anyone else turns up."

Mello finds a good seat, technically all of them are good seats since nobody's here yet and the room is well ventilated. We sit down anyway and start to eat our food. Just as I finish my first bite, Near slides quietly into the room and picks his own food. Finding a spot in the furthest corner of the room, I stare at him for a few seconds then look back at my own food. I take a few more bites and get startled as the door slams open as a gloomy teenager mopes into the dinning hall. Mello puffs up his chest and the teen growls at him, they stare daggers at each other while he's getting food. I frown at kick Mello under the table.

"It's not nice to glare. Even if you don't like them Mello..." I mutter as I take a bite of the carrot stick I picked up.  
"Urg. Fine." Mello huffs and starts to shovel food into his mouth again, shooting angry looks at the new arrival occasionally.

After a while I pluck up the courage to ask him a question, "Who is that guy you hate so much anyway?"  
"That's P, the letter after you. He's a right git. He's almost beaten me in the tests at least three times." Mello says finishing off his food.  
"Tests? What tests?"  
"Wammy didn't tell you? The monthly aptitude tests. They're to see what rank you are out of 26. I'm always 2nd. Near's always 1st. P is usually 3rd or 4th. C is usually 3rd though."  
"Oh... Those types of tests... I'm not very good at those types of things." I say swirling the apple juice around with a straw I'd picked up earlier.  
"What? You're not? Then why'd Wammy bring you here?"  
"If I knew I would've told you all by now wouldn't I?!" I raise my voice, tired of his constant questioning. I stand up and slouch down, "Sorry for snapping at you Mello." I sigh and start to shuffle off out the door. Mello gets up too and walks out after me.  
"I still have to show you around you idiot."  
"Don't call me an idiot." I mutter and Mello slows to match my pace.  
"Okay, sweet cheeks."  
"Don't call me that either."  
"Okay, Dumbest Smart Person."  
"No way, are you calling me THAT!" I grin and shove Mello, he stumbles down a corridor I didn't notice we were passing and falls into a guys with black hair, panda eyes and a major slouch. Mello straightens up and scuttles back to me with a strained expression.  
"Hey what's wrong Mello. Ain't you gonna apologise?" I say with my native dialect.  
"Woah what? What's with that dialect Orlo?" Mello laughs a little but then freezes up, turns and bows, "I'm sorry L. Orlo pushed me."

This guy just stood there and dipped his head with a blank expression and held he hand out, "It's okay M, who's you're friend?"  
"Oh this? This is the new O. Orlo." Mello says, pushing me towards this L guy, "Orlo, this is L. Say hi."  
"What." I say flatly and turning my head to Mello, "This is L? A weirdo with a panda eye obsession?"  
"Panda eye obsession...?" He mutters, seemingly hurt by that comment.  
"Yeah. But hi, I'm Orlo. Nice to meet you." My eyes widen in realisation, "I said that out loud again didn't I?"  
"Yep." Mello says from behind me and he snickers. I blush furiously and turn around.  
"Don't we ahve places to see Mello." I state, not question, I don't have time for questions. I grab Mello's arm and walk off in the opposite direction of L in embarrassment.

* * *

 _ ***Well then XD Sorry for the very delayed update. Tee hee...? :I sorry. Stick around! :P***_


	3. Chapter 3

_***Hi again! Hope y'all stuck around! Orlo is such an embarrassed baby-child X3 I don't own Death Note XD***_

* * *

I sigh and let go of Mello once we'd turned a corner and Mello was huffing behind me.

"The hell dude? Did you have to drag me?" Mello asks, his annoyed face making me anxious.  
"Sorry Mello..." I lower my head and twist my hands again.  
He sighs and pats me on the shoulder, "No it's fine. Well, I have places to show you right? Do you want to go see the library?"  
I perk up at the mention of a library and nod, my eyes lighting up and Mello snickers. He walks through a few corridors and pats on a door with a book symbol printed on it in gold paint.

"This here, is the library. It's bigger than any of the libraries in the country. Well. Maybe that's an over-statement. But it _is_ pretty big." Mello pushes the door open and my eyes widen as I take in the rooms decoration.

Oak wood panels on the walls and ebony shelves. The furniture is all the different shades of brown and gold and mountains of books surround multiple people sitting in the comfortable sofas spaced evenly between the shelves. I grin like a maniac and lurch forwards, surprising Mello and gush over the multitude of books that line each shelf. There were about 20 shelves all filled with books and even with the piles people have taken they don't seem to end. I pull out a book and read the cover, Mello leans over my shoulder and looks at the book.

"Oh, I've read that one before. I didn't like it. It was too emotional for my liking." He mutters as he goes to find his own books to possibly take out.  
"Really? I found it heart warming..." I smile and hug the book that I'd read when I was around 10.  
"Seriously? You liked that trash? I mean sure, the characters were great but the over all plot was terrible. C'mon Orlo. I thought you had better taste than that..." Mello shakes his head with a sarcastic smile and I slide the book back on the shelf.  
"Shut up Mello." I say grinning my eyes still sparkling at the sight of all these books.

Mello sighs and turns around, "We'd better get out of here. It's an underlying rule that you can't be in here without actually wanting to read."  
"I do wanna read though..." I mutter but Mello shakes his head.  
"You wanna see the rest of the place don't you?" Mello questions, I nod my head and rub my arms sheepishly, "Great. Then let's head to the 'class rooms'."  
"Class rooms?" I ask as we head out of the library.  
"Yeah. How else do you think we learn all the stuff for the tests every month?" Mello rolls his eyes.  
"Ah. Yes. How stupid of me." I reply blandly with an eye roll of my own.

* * *

We circled through the area and I see a lot of things. I met H and she seemed pretty cool, she held a book with one hand and flipped a coin with the other. It seemed pretty weird but she didn't drop it. Mello and Harley exchanged a few words and I was introduced to her. She seemed flustered around me and her nose started to bleed as she whispered something to Mello. He seemed offended by her comment and stormed off leaving Harley alone again.

We visited the classrooms, there were about seven of them, each fitted with different apparatus. One was a large science lab, another was fitted with around 13 computers and the others just had different poster boards and pictures hanging on the walls. Every classroom had a total of 14 desks and 14 chairs. Mello informed me that not everyone had the same class at one time, they were all split up into two classes of 13. I would be in the class with students N-Z and Mello is in the class with students A-M so we wouldn't be seeing each other during class time. That was unfortunate but I was okay with it. I wanted to get to know a few other people instead of just Near and Mello.

* * *

We're back at the dorms now and Mello walks me to my room. The one I share with Near and leaves promptly with a wave and a grin. I wave back shyly and turn to open the door. A voice calls out from behind me and I jump.

"Y... Yes?" I say, turning back around to address the person that spoke. I look up and see L. At least, I think it's L. My face pales and I lean up against the shut door.  
"Oh nothing. I just wanted to introduce myself to the new kid." He says leaning on the wall opposite me, "I'm B."  
"B? I though you were L..." I mutter as I take a closer look at him. He's slightly shorter than L and his panda eyes seem to be put on by makeup, he slouches less and has this evil looking glare in his eyes.  
"Ah yes... Everybody makes that assumption but trust me. I'm nothing like him. I'm mealy a temporary imitation. I'll become my own person soon enough. Or the origional will be kind enough to up and die!" B starts to laugh and I look at him with a concerned look on my face. He composes himself and stops laughing.  
"Well. I'd best be off. I gotta go get something off of C." He says as he slouches off down the corridor. I stare at the back of the taller guy who's wandering down the corridor, I didn't understand a thing that he just said but I kind of get it. I want to be the best, trying to imitate the best people but I know that I'll never be as great as others. He doesn't seem to think this though. He think's he's better than everyone else. He just has that... Air around him.  
I shrug and turn, opening the door. My face still a blank sheet, not to be read by the strangers around me.

Near turns around with a blank expression of his own and waves me over to him. I slide across the room as slowly as possible to assess the situation. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong. Apart from the fact that there are way too many dolls present for a teenage boy to own. Maybe he has some sort of weapon hidden in some of the dolls. Maybe...

My train of thought is cut off by a cough from Near right in front of me. I am pulled back to reality and look down at him sitting in the middle of his own little area that he's made.  
"Yes...?" I ask. Near looks down at the dolls and I see a dark haired doll standing outside the room and Near holds it up.  
"Is he gone now?"  
"Ur... Yeah he is." I say, surprised that he knew he was there at all. Near puts the doll down a line of small bricks, it seems to be a wall since on either side of the wall, other bricks form small boxes. These boxes contain small figurines of people and some even hold items.  
"What is this anyway...?" I ask, kneeling down at the edge of the maze that the bricks make along the floor.  
"The section of the dorms that I know about at this precise moment." Near replies, sliding a person out into the hallway as I hear a oak door open and close.  
"How'd you know that it's that person?"  
"I can tell how far a room is just by sound. I've learnt by watching and waiting. Also, the person in that room. Is the only one in there at the time. K is alone since L left." He states moving the small doll down a corridor.  
"It's... Pretty late. Do you want to go get something to eat?" Near asks, even though it's only 5:30pm.  
"It's only 5:30 Near...! I ate a few hours ago." I reply and Near waves his hand.  
"It's never too early to eat. Also, you have to be up early to start 'school'. I think that's the appropriate way to put it." Near mutters, as he picks himself up. I frown but walk along with him towards the restaurant.

We arrive as a few others were leaving. They wave to Near and he just nods in reply, they see me and smile waving to me too. I smile slightly, waving to them each as they pass. One of the girls wink at me and I look away chucking a parma violet in my mouth to take my mind off things. Near grabs a plate full of traditional Japanese food, I raise an eyebrow as he grabs a few western puddings as well. I grab some vegetables and try one of the veggie rolls that Near passes to me. I take a few more vegetable rolls, which I learn are called Spring Rolls, but they usually had meat in them so I vowed to check in the future. Finishing off my meal, I stand up to put my paper plate in the rubbish bin. Near stops me as he gets up too.  
"Keep it. I want to use it in one of my projects..."  
"What project? The project of used paper plates?" I say sarcastically as I put it in the recycling bin.  
"Well... Yeah." He says with a blank expression, so I have no idea if he's being sarcastic or not.  
"Wait. Really?"  
"No, it was a joke." He smiles with the same blankness his usual face procures.  
"Oh... Haha!" I laugh awkwardly and shuffle on the spot.  
"Well... It's late. We have to get up at 5 to get ready... There's something I want to show you before 'school' sessions start." Near mutters as he turns around, making his way towards the door slowly with a hand twisted in his white hair.  
"Is his hair dyed or natural..." I mutter, following Near to the dorms.  
"Oh I assure you. This is my natural hair colour. Unlike others I don't need to dye my hair to get the desired affect on people." Near says looking round a corner. I look down it as I pass and see B talking to someone. Not really talking but it's the simple way of putting it. It was more as if he was purring words into the other boys ear, the other boy way about half a foot shorter than B and his face was red and he had his hand on B's chest.  
I looked away quickly as my own face started to redden. Eventually we made it back to our dorm.  
"Urgh... I'm so tired right now." I sigh as I flop down onto my designated bed. Near does the same with a less of an audible sigh. More of a quiet huff of air from a tire inflater. I curl up in fatigue on top of my bed, almost instantly going to sleep.  
"G'night Near..." I yawn in a half asleep voice.  
"Night, Orlo." I hear his reply and drop off into the expanse that is sleep.

* * *

 _ ***That's it for this chapter folks! Regular updates on weekends should be a thing now XD (Maybe) I'll try to make them longer? But if I do that it might take longer to write XD but I'll try to make them at least over 1800 words. :P To be honest, it's not that hard.***_


	4. Chapter 35(The First Dream)

**_*This chapter is kind of a flashback chapter :P I'll make another chapter soon too! :3_** *

* * *

My body feels as light as a feather as I sink into the bed and pull the soft covers up to my chin. My mind goes blank as I fall into the expanse that is sleep.

* * *

 _ **Read. Read. Read. Learn. Learn. Learn. Waste of space. Waste of space. Waste of Space. Just LEAVE!**_

 _These words spin through my vision, scrawled out in red pen on black paper. I squeeze my eyes shut but they follow me into the darkness. I open my eyes and try to run. I move but the words follow me into the abyss. Faces appear in the darkness, features that can't be recognised but words that give me a sense of da ja vu. I clamp my hands to my ears. Running as fast I can to get away._

 _"Hello?" A voice calls out. The voice familiar but so distant. Almost as if I knew the voice. I turn and run towards the voice._

 _"Hello?" The voice is louder, I can hear it clearly now. I do know it but I can't place the voice to a name or a face._

 _I try to scream out "HELLO?" but my voice doesn't work. I hear the voice one more time. It's calling my name.  
_

 _I come across a door. The voice is coming from the door. Just before I get to it._

 _I fall._

 _I fall and I try to scream for help, my throat contracts and I can't cry out to someone. My vision goes dark as the words catch up to me. The voices louder than ever. My eyes tear up and droplets of water smudge the words. Distorting them and morphing them. I lash out, my arms faze through the letters. A new voice calls out to me. Much much louder than the other one._

 _"Orlo?" It calls. It's as familiar as the other one was but much louder. I reach up to rub the words away. They glitch like a hologram but don't go._

 _"ORLO?" The voice calls again. After a few moments, it calls again, "Orlo! Wake up!"_

 _Wake up? What...  
_

 _"WAKE UP!" I feel a jolt and my vision is flooded by a bright light._

* * *

 _ ***Haha... Hi XD This is a short chapter, just coz I felt like making a dream chapter. I think I might do one every other couple of chapters... :P Have fun XD***_


	5. AN

_So basically. I'd completely forgotten about this fic and many others. But if you'd like me to continue it could you tell me in the comments? It'd mean alot. And I'm pretty sure i started to write another chapter ages ago but forgot to upload it...? Sorry for all o' those people who wanted this to be a chapter... but if you'd like me to continue... just say! :)_


	6. AN MARK 2? -MOVE TO WATTPAD?

I have got ideas and stuff ya know. I've just... forgotten about tbh but I've kind of moved over to Wattpad? I might continue my stories on there after editing them? I might post them up here if you guys want... bit first updates will be on Wattpad.

My Wattpad is Jai1083


End file.
